Summer Wave
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: It's summer! Two groups of high school students' meets at a prestigious beach resort... and that's where the chaos starts. AU. Multi-Chaptered! Drop a review!
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**Author's Note: **Hiya, guys! What you're about to read is the first chapter of my Summer Special Multi Chaptered Story…So, sit back, relax, read and leave a review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC, well… I hope so, then I'll kill off Ran's character. *insert evil laugh here*

* * *

**Summer Wave**

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

She despised summer.

For some people, summer meant fun but for her, a mature seventeen year old girl, currently on her last in high school, it meant a month and a week in summer heat which she hates the most. Not to mention, her stupid school decided to have a two week vacation and it is compulsory, for its part of their so-called "off-campus trip".

"_Stupid private school…"_ Miyano Shiho grumbled as she unpacked her things. Seeing that she's being forced to join this trip, she requested to have a room on her own.

"_Well, I can stay in my room for the whole two week stay…"_ She mused as she adjusts the AC to a much lower temperature.

"_Like that will happen, especially if I'm being surrounded by idiots."_ She add for an afterthought after thinking her friends who probably planning what to do for the next two weeks to come. She may be a quiet, sarcastic and cynical but she cherished her friends above all. It's their fault anyway; they continually approached her after she transferred in their school back in their first year; though she rarely shows that she cared for them.

She was about to enter the bathroom, when her door burst open. She rolled her eyes for the upcoming commotion.

"Shiho-chan!" Yelled the brownish-black haired girl that entered her room. Shiho turn around just in time to receive the hug her friend threw at her.

"Aoko, get off me…" Shiho replied, not even returning the hug.

"You're getting filth all over Shiho, Ahoko[1] …" Another voice chimed in, and this time a guy with an unruly raven hair followed by a gorgeous brownish-blonde haired guy who was smiling at her.

"Good Afternoon, Shiho…" If there's one person, whom she allowed to call her by her given name without suffixes that would Hakuba Saguru, maybe it was something to do with they are both half-english and he's the only one who can rival her intellect.

"What are these two idiots doing in my room?" Shiho asked him pertaining to the now arguing Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito.

Saguru leaned on the wall by the door, before answering. "Well, Aoko-kun wants to _drag _you to the beach right now, and well, she made Kuroba-kun carry her belongings."

"Speaking of that, where are my things, Bakaito[2]?" Aoko asked looking around the room.

"I left it outside, it was way too heavy." Kaito grumbled, massaging his shoulders in the shoulder which earned him a smack on his head.

"What!? Did you know important those stuffs are? Get it inside!" Aoko shouted at his ear.

"You do it! I'm not your servant!"

"You're a guy, carry it!"

"Well, that's sexist… just because I'm a male doesn't mean I have to carry female stuffs! And here I thought women want to be treated equally? Then that's what I'm doing, I'm treating you like an equal, so carry your heavy bag!"

"But, that doesn't mean men have to be jerks! You could be chivalrous every now and then! Take Hakuba-kun for example!" The said man grinned, doing a gallant bow in the process.

"Then, make him carry your stuff!"

"Well, I asked you—" A deadly quiet and cold voice made Aoko stop.

"Enough." Was all Shiho said, before looking at Hakuba who again, grinned at her. He went outside to get Aoko's stuff and returned inside the room quickly before Shiho murdered the two.

"If you two utter one more word, I will make it to a point you will stay quiet for the remaining 13 days." Shiho said, Kaito swallowed hard hiding behind Aoko.

"I'm sorry, Shiho-chan…" Aoko replied softly. Shiho just looked hard at her before replying.

"Wait here, I'm going to change first before we go to hell…" She turned her back and closed the bathroom door with a loud bang.

Two floors down, another group of high school students arrived. A girl with brown bob, sporting denim shorts and tank top stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay, so Ran, Kazuha and I will take this room…" Suzuki Sonoko trailed off as she handed the key of room 502 to her roommate, Mouri Ran. "…and this will be your room, across ours…" Sonoko said, giving the key to Kudo Shinichi as he looked at his roommate, Hattori Heiji.

"Why can't we get our separate rooms? It's not like we can't afford it." Hattori whined, making Kazuha roll her eyes.

"Summer means having a roommate…" Sonoko replied.

"Since when? I thought, summer means beaches, hot weather and bikinis." Shinichi smirked at the blushing faces of the three girls in front of him.

"Well, it also means that but it's a vacation, its fun to stay up late and talk to your roomies." This time, Kazuha reply before getting the room key from Ran and opened their door.

"Huh, just imagine Shinichi and Heiji-kun staying up late and…talking…about crimes…" Ran thought out loud, making her friends cringed before turning their backs at each other and going to their assigned rooms.

"We'll meet at the lobby in an hour, okay?" Sonoko said to the boys before closing the door.

"Stupid girls…" Hattori mumbled before opening their door. Shinichi just sighed in response before following his roommate for two weeks.

Exactly one hour later the boys went to the lobby not even expecting the girls to arrive at the exact moment. They lounge at the couches just near the entrance waiting for the girls to arrive. Not fifteen minutes later, they saw the girls already in their summer wear with towel, beach volleyball and other paraphernalia for the beach.

"Sorry we're late; we have to strip Ran and forced her into the swim suit her mother bought for her." Sonoko grinned, while the boys look at Ran.

"Sonoko!" The said girl just laughed it off before dragging running off, an embarrassed Ran on her tow.

"Come on, let's find a good spot!" Kazuha excitedly said before dragging Hattori, Shinichi who was left took his time walking before the sun rays hit him outside.

He was about to exit the automatic doors of the hotel, when someone bumped into him and ran. He nearly stumbled and saw two girls running, well one looks like dragging the other girl.

Shiho looked back to see the person they bumped into, the guy regained his balance after Aoko ran passed him.

"Sorry…" She said, loud enough for him to hear.

Shinichi upon hearing the word sorry, snapped out of his daze.

"_I think I just found the most beautiful girl in the world…"_ He thought uncharacteristically as he stared at her running figure.

* * *

**A/N: **A lil' bit OOC..Done with the first chapter! Okay, "Ahoko" and "Bakaito" is an insult they call each other according to DC wikia. So, what do you think of my summer special story? Please leave a review, everyone! A author, amateur or not, relies to his/her readers thoughts and comments.


	2. Chapter 2 - Beaches and Balls

**Author's Note:** Hello! Sorry for the delay! It was our graduation! Well that was a week ago, but there have been a countless outings with my friends after that. Anyway, thank you for waiting. Please spread the word to everyone who most likely love ShinShi to read this story and drop a review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC…

* * *

**Summer Wave**

**Chapter 2 – Beach and Balls**

"Where the hell have you been?" Hattori exclaimed as soon as Shinichi step onto the shade thanks to the beach umbrella Sonoko brought.

"Huh? I was right behind you…"

"Right..right behind me?! If you were right behind me why in the world did I end up putting up all the girls want? Lay the blanket, Heiji…Fix the umbrella, Heiji, Get us some cold juice, Heiji!" Shinichi nearly laughed at the exhausted face of his friend.

"Well, I took my time walking, 'cause I already know what will happen…"

"Why you—" But he was cut off when the girls returned, donned with their swimsuit. Shinichi just rolled his eyes at the perverted face of his friend, before laying on the blanket.

"Close your mouth, pervert…" Kazuha uttered, when she passed by him before sitting on the beach chairs. Heiji snapped out of his trance before glaring at Kazuha.

"I'm not looking at you…I'm looking at…" His eyes roamed the beach to look for a pretty girl at the beach. "…that girl in red bikini…" He pointed at the Shiho who was walking towards her group.

"Oh her? Yeah, she's really pretty and sexy too…" Sonoko replied, upon seeing who Heiji was pointing at.

"How did you know that?"

"She was in the changing room with us…"

No one noticed Kudo Shinichi sat up and looked or more like stared at Miyano Shiho.

"Shiho-chan… I think that guy is looking at you…" Aoko said, nudging her head towards Shinichi, then giggled when Shiho looked at him and he hurriedly lay on his back.

"Who wouldn't stare at the Goddess of Reitaku Private High?" Kaito replied as he ate his second watermelon.

"Well said, Bakaito…" Aoko grinned at him.

"People can stare at her, but no one can touch her like I do…" Hakuba arrogantly replied, putting an arm around Shiho's waist which earned him a glare from the girl.

"What?" Hakuba inquired, feigning innocence.

Shiho just rolled her eyes before stepping out of his one arm embrace. "Nothing, get me some mango shake, will you?"

Hakuba bowed, "Of course, milady…"

"Jeez, that guy has some serious illness called cheesiness." Kaito said.

"Will you stop eating all the watermelon? And, it's not cheesiness…merely…well, he likes her and he's a gentleman unlike you!" Aoko reprimanded as she took the plate out of Kaito's grasp.

Shiho tuned her friends out, as she lay on the white lounge chair while waiting for Hakuba to return.

From the other side of the country, something dark and cold was brewing...Seriously though, Kudo Shinichi's parents arrived this morning from their small trip up in Hokkaido only to return with a missing son.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Kudo Yukiko asked, flabbergasted.

"Yukiko-san, Shinichi went to the beach with his friends, its summer vacation." Hiroshi Agasa replied, handing Yukiko's husband, Kudo Yuusaku some tea.

"I know that, but I promise Elena-san that we will bring Shinichi for her youngest daughter's 18th birthday, I think they were throwing her a debutante party…and I personally think, they will hit it off, my son is handsome and Shiho-chan is beautiful…" Yukiko pouted as she sat beside her husband. When they were in Hokkaido, they met up with their friends back in college, they chatted a bit and that's when Miyano Elena and Kudo Yukiko gushed how their daughter and son is not in a relationship right now.

"Love is not about physical attributes, honey…You know that." Yuusaku replied.

"I know that, but look what happened to Ran-chan... She is kinder than an angel but he paid her no heed, he's 18 now, he ought to have a girlfriend!"

"And throwing your son to a complete stranger is the right way for that?"

"Oh hush, Yuusaku… I'm just saying, they look good together."

"How did you know that, I thought they haven't met each other yet?" Hakase inquired, he's green signal when it comes to Shinichi having a girlfriend, but if that girl didn't pass Shinichi's standard, then he don't want to feel sorry for the said girl.

"Mother's instinct…" She mumbled.

"Besides, Atsushi called last night, it seems like they will postpone the party too, seeing that their daughter is on a vacation trip too." Yuusaku said, quite calmly, not feeling the dark aura that is his wife.

"And you decided to tell me that now, why? Huh? You couldn't tell me that before I went on the tirade of looking for our son?"

He just smiled at his affectionately.

Shiho glared at Aoko as she shouts after her.

"Shiho-chan, yours!" They've been playing beach volley, of course, out of her will. She can downright refuse but if her precious Divergent series is on the line, then no, thank you.

Shiho hit the ball in time, but what she didn't expect was for Kaito to use his attack on them. He hit the ball twice as hard and Aoko nearly missed to dodge the ball. Shiho was following the ball with her eyes, and somewhat cringe when it hit someone on their head.

"Now, you've done it, Kaito...I'll get it…" She murmured when she saw Aoko stomped towards Kaito for another beating and Kaito using Hakuba as his shield.

Shiho jog towards to what seem like another group of high school students on their vacation too. Three girls were trying to pull the guy out of the sand, and one guy who were laughing his ass off.

"Excuse me…I'm really sorry, my idiot friend hit the ball too hard." Shiho said, as she approached the group.

"Well, you could tell your friend that this is not a volleyball-" Shinichi cut whatever he was saying when he turned his head and looked up. From his point of view, being buried under the sand, all he can see is a girl with the glowing sun behind her, its rays shining and drawing a halo like gleam around her head.

"Uh…hi…" He lamely said. The girl crouched down beside him, and looked at his head he currently nursing.

"I think you should go to the resort's clinic, I'll come with you." She said as she examined his head. It was summer but when Shinichi and his friends heard her talk, they feel like Queen Elsa was there to play in the sand.

"That wouldn't be necessary." He replied, finally feeling his feet. He looked at Hattori who was finished digging.

"I insists, besides I need something I can use to blackmail my friends into doing something-"

"Into doing something what, Shiho-chan?" Aoko interrupted. Shiho looked behind her and she smirked at what beholds her; Aoko holding Kaito on his left ear.

"Ah, I see you finally managed to bring that idiot here to apologize." Shinichi noticed that she still have the smirked on her face.

"Yeah…now, what do you say, Bakaito?" The three girls on Shinichi's group, giggled.

"Sorry, dude…" Kaito frowned as Aoko let his ear go, and rubbed on it. Shinichi just shrugged, at first he was quite irritated but when he saw the girl that captured his attention approached him, it dissipate.

"It's okay…" There was an awkward silence after that, when Hakuba decided to break the tension.

"Introductions!" He announced, grinning and winking the girls, all of them swooned except for Shiho who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Hakuba Saguru, the resident heartthrob of Reitaku High, the black haired beauty beside me is Nakamori Aoko, the idiot, lame magician who hit you with the ball is Kuroba Kaito, actually, I don't even know why we're friends with him…"

"Oi! I don't want to be friends with you either, playboy!" He didn't quite gather that Hakuba just insulted him being an idiot and lame magician.

"Oh hush, Bakaito…"

"But—"

Before another word war erupted, Hakuba continued. "And of course, the pride and beauty and the reigning Reitaku High Queen for 3 consecutive years already, my one and only love, Miyano Shiho…"

The said girl, glared at him. "Call me your one and only love again and I will make sure you will not meet her."

"Oh! So, Miyano-san is not Hakuba-kun's girlfriend?" Sonoko inquired with hopeful eyes.

"Oh no, Shiho here is NBSB…" Aoko grinned as her friend threw her another glare.

"Says the girl who is also an NBSB…" Shiho uttered. Shinichi who has been quiet beside her all the time, can't help but really stare at her; not only she's beyond pretty it seems like she's also witty.

"Anyway, I'm Mouri Ran, this is Suzuki Sonoko and Toyama Kazuha, that's Hattori Heiji and Kudo Shinichi." Ran said, smiling as Aoko approached them shook their hands.

Upon hearing his surname, Shiho looked at him. "Is there by any chance you're related to Kudo Yuusaku and Kudo Yukiko?"

Shinichi was surprised to say at the least, "Yeah, they are my parents, why?"

Shiho didn't reply right away, instead she looked at him intently before smirking, "It looks like you haven't heard from your parents, huh?"

Everyone is now looking at them with curiosity. Hattori and Kaito stopped eating (for some reason after being introduce they ate the food Ran brought) and looked at them, the girls looked at them back and forth while Hakuba smiled knowingly. He already know the reason, he wouldn't be Shiho's best friend if he doesn't know what's going on with her pretty little head.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shinichi sounded somewhat worried.

"Don't worry, Kudo…It's just that…" She paused for some dramatic effect. "...our parents is trying to hook us up."Everybody froze, not even sure if they heard her right. She turned her back and started to walk away, Hakuba in tow. When she heard a chorus of "what?" she only smirked.

"_Well, he's not bad to look at…_

* * *

**A/N: **Wait for a few hours, and I'll be uploading the next chapter, again sorry for the delay. I hope you read and drop a review!


	3. Chapter 3 - Crimes and Common Ground I

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 3! My phone won't charge so I decided to update my story since I've got nothing to do. Please review guys! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC.

* * *

**Summer Wave**

**Chapter 3 – Crimes and Common Ground**

It was night time, when Shiho finally got a time for herself. After that encounter with Kudo Shinichi and his friends, her friends (Aoko, mostly) never left her side, bugging her to tell what does she meant by "our parents are trying to hook us up".

"_Is there another meaning for that phrase that I didn't know? What was so hard about that?"_ She frowned as she lowered herself at the heaven she called strawberry bubble bath.

"_Well, then again…just because we are both good-looking people, doesn't mean our parents need to hook us up…" _She adds as an afterthought. She stayed in that bath for another half an hour before rinsing and changing into a much comfortable yet proper clothes for an evening dinner, their school asked them to attend.

She entered the elevator with reluctance, she was not hungry at all, but her friends be damned for making her attend the evening dinner. All she wants was to sit back on her balcony and read a book. She was pulled out of her thought of imaging her quiet night when the lift's door opened just two floors down. She was not shocked when it revealed Kudo Shinichi.

"Oh, good evening, Miyano-san." Shinichi greeted, which she nods in response. A moment later, she broke the silence.

"So, are you going in or not? I'm tired of holding the door open for you."

"Oh, right…sorry." He only grinned at her. It was another two floors down when Shinichi stole a glance at the quiet girl beside him. He really wants to ask her about this afternoon, his parents, apparently refused to answer his calls.

"_What does she meant by our parents are hooking us up?"_ He thought.

"It means, Kudo…that they want us to be together. Is there any other meaning for the phrase hook up, other than that?" Her monotone voice cut his thoughts.

"_Did I say my question out loud?"_ He looked at her, confused.

"No, but your face says it all…" She smirked at him.

"Ah…right, and no, there is no other meaning for that phrase, but how does our parents know each other? My parents refused to take my calls." He replied, fishing his phone out for a while before returning it back to his pocket.

"Well, I don't really know much, but my father told me, they were friends back in college, and apparently, they met in Hokkaido last week, they got into talking and one thing led to another, they want us to meet, if I were right as what my dad told me, your mother's word was "they look good together" after looking at my picture." She explained, not even bothering looking at him but she can clearly see his reflection at the lift's door.

"That really sounds like my mom…"

"They were planning to make you attend my birthday and escort me."

"Escort you?" He asked, he replayed all the birthdays he went to before, and never did he attend a birthday when someone needs an escort.

"You're going to make me explain, do you?" He just smiled at her sheepishly, for some reason when he saw her roll her eyes at him, he wants to know what she looks like when she smile. Her attitude is different to the whimpering girls he used to know, and for him, a girl like her, who seems strong and confident is a breath of fresh air.

"It's my debutante party next week, 18 years old, and seeing that I'm half-English, my mother wants me to follow the tradition where we throw a debutante party."

"Ah…nice, oh I think we're here…" He off-handedly said, when he noticed they reached the ground floor.

"No shit, Sherlock…" She replied, passing by him, not looking back or anything, but she strut her way to the hotel's restaurant. He followed her with an amused smile.

"Yep! Definitely a breath of fresh air."

oooooooooo

"Kudo! Where the hell have you been?" Hattori Heiji exclaimed when Shinichi came to the restaurant.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at him, "So, is that our new greeting now, Hattori?"

"Well, its not my fault if you always come in late! We're in the same room!"

"Dude, you went ahead of me, remember? Besides, did the girls asked you to do something again?" He looked at the girls who were ignoring them at were happily eating their soups.

"Uh—no…" Hattori replied before sitting down again, Shinichi took the seat besides Ran before he roamed the restaurant to look for a certain red head.

"So, did your parents tell you what do they mean by hooking you with that girl?" Hattori asked.

Shinichi sighed before replying, "No, they refused to take my calls, but I was with Miyano-san in the elevator on the way here and she told me."

His drank his water before standing up to get some food.

"Uh, where are you going, Shinichi?" He looked at Ran then around the table; his friends were looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get some food, why?" Sonoko glared at him.

"Aren't you going to finish your story?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"What Sonoko meant was…what did Miyano-kun told you? Seriously for a self-proclaimed detective, your brain is quite slow." Kazuha said.

"It's not self proclaimed! Beika Poli-" He stopped when he saw his friends glare at him. "Anyway, our parents were friends back in college then they met in Hokkaido last week, they got into talking they want us to meet on her 18th birthday so I can escort her, because according to the grapevine I called my mother, we just looked good together." He said the last phrase trying to mimic his mother's voice before walking off.

"Well…Miyano is beautiful…but to look good with that guy?" Hattori asked, his thumb pointing at where Shinichi is. "I beg to differ." He scoffed at the thought.

"And, pray tell, all-mighty one, who looks good better with her?" Kazuha sarcastically asked.

"Well, why of course, me!" Hattori laughed only to be stopped when Kazuha slapped him at the back of his head.

000000000

Shiho was quietly eating her salad, she was on the verge of snapping because of Aoko and Kaito, if not only for the fact it was quite a sight. Aoko was gripping Kaito's hair forcing him to eat fish.

"Get that abomination out of my face, Ahoko!"

"Stop being a baby, and eat it!"

"Stop being a pain in the ass, and leave me alone!"

Shiho turned to Saguru who was happily eating his steak.

"How come we become friends with them? Please remind me, before I kill them."

Saguru only laughed at her, "Come on, Shiho… Don't tell me this doesn't amuse you."

"It does, but not right now especially when they are embarrassing us to the whole restaurant."

"Leave them be, you know, that's the only way they can express their love to each other." The two who seems the topic of Shiho and Saguru, froze; Aoko sat down leaving Kaito, wide eye.

"_And in 1…2...3…"_ Shiho counted and right on time, was their outburst.

"I don't love this guy/girl!"

"Yes, and being in sync with each other just makes it hard to believe." Saguru teased.

0000000

Kudo Shinichi was looking around the buffet table, when an all familiar scream reached his ears.

"AHHHHHH!"

Three set of eyes flashed in the direction on the balcony side of the restaurant and three pairs of feet ran to it.

Kudo Shinichi, Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru stopped whatever they were doing and ran towards the source of the scream. The three of them nearly tripped at the tables on their way as they ran. One girl, stood up and went to follow them, with an all-knowing look to her face.

"_Here we go again…"_ Miyano Shiho thought as she followed her best friend and the other two boys they just met. It seems like their vacation wouldn't be a quiet one as what she hoped for.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't just make a Detective Conan story without a mystery to boot! HAHAHAHA! Another cliffy! Please Rate and Review, guys! I wonder what should I do for the next chapter, what kind of mystery is it?


	4. Chapter 4 - Crimes and Common Ground II

**Author's Note:** Okay! I'm hired! Guys! I finally have a job! Three weeks after graduation and I already have a job! I start Monday, oh well…I don't really care about it. Hahaha! So, here's the 4th chapter, please be kind to me while reviewing, okay?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC.

* * *

**Summer Wave**

**Chapter 4 – Crimes and Common Ground II**

When the three young detectives arrived at the scene, they nearly retched out the food they just ate upon seeing the victim. Hattori looked around the table, circling it around, frown on his face while his best friend, Kudo Shinichi stepped forward to the body and examine it closely. Hakuba Saguru stood there for a second before approaching the woman, who apparently shouted.

Shiho arrived no later than a minute, only to be stopped at what beholds her; there on the left side of the circular table sat a man with his head throw back, his mouth, nose and eyes are all but gone. It looks like someone carved his face out, but there are jagged marks that say otherwise. His arms are falling limply to his sides and blood dripping all over his body.

"Excuse me, Miss…but where were you when…this happened?" Saguru asked at the still crying lady.

"I…uh…I excuse myself to go to the comfort room, I left Matsutaki here alone for a while then when I came back…his…his..face…" The woman was not able to continue as she bursts to another set of cries.

Shiho looked at her back when she heard simultaneous gasps. Sonoko's face was twisted in disgust while Ran, Aoko and Kazuha are on the verge of crying, while Kaito abruptly called for the police. Shiho looked at the victim again before going on the other side of the balcony.

"Saguru…" She said, as she picked up something from the ground. Saguru approached her and took the what looks like a cigar from her hands.

"Kudo…Hattori…" He then, walked towards the other two guys before handing them the evidence Shiho found.

"Where did you find this?" Shinichi asked as he look at the cigar.

"I didn't…Shiho did." With this he looked at Shiho who was pointing at the place where she picked up the cigar.

"It smells gun powder…" She muttered.

"What gun powder?" Shinichi took a sniff and went wide eye before handing it back to the other two young detectives.

"Then, this must be because of an explosion…" Saguru then said, looking closely at the victims face. "Look at the jagged areas of the wound."

"Bingo…" She smirked when Saguru throw him a grateful look.

"Thanks, Shiho…" Shinichi frowned at this, looking back and forth at Saguru and Shiho.

"_Just who is this girl? As far as I know she arrived here shortly after us, then went straight to where the cigar is…how can she know there would be an evidence?" _He shook his head to erase the thoughts. _"Now, is not the time for that…"_

"But, we didn't hear an explosion…" Ran uttered as she gave a glass of water to the woman accompanying the victim.

"We did…albeit a different one…" Shiho said, looking out on the shore. Saguru came to her and look at to where she was looking. "Those are fireworks, if I'm not mistaken…and we all know what the sound of the fireworks are, so, we didn't bother to look around when we heard it…and this balcony is on the other side as to where we sat and there are no people outside, so naturally, no one will hear different sound from the fireworks."

"They must coincide the time of fireworks when he lit the cigar." Hattori said.

"When is the police coming?" Shinichi asked.

"They'll be here in a minute, I think…" Kaito replied.

"They are taking a long time… I need to go and check the fireworks over there." Shinichi replied.

"Shiho-kun and I can check it…" Kaito replied in all seriousness but smiled sheepishly when Shiho glared at him.

"But…she's not…" Hattori trailed off.

"It's okay, Hattori…It looks like Miyano-san is also a young detective?" Shinichi asked looking at Shiho.

Saguru was the one who answered him as Kaito jumped over the balcony and Shiho followed through. "Ah…no, she's not…that's me but Shiho is quite perceptive, she can find clues and evidence even without moving an inch from where she was standing and there are cases that if it's not for her witty remarks I wouldn't solve it."

Aoko nod at Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha who looked at her.

Shinichi just hummed in response, just when the police arrived.

"Ah! Hakuba-san! Looks like crimes are following you even in vacation." Said the middle age man who entered the balcony.

"Ah…that's true…Kudo, Hattori…This is Detective Inspector Yamamoto Kisuke." The two of them shook hands before Detective Inspector asked his other subordinates to look for witness and bag the evidence.

"Ma'am…your name please and who's the victim over there?" Yamamoto asked the now grief-stricken woman.

"I'm Matsumoto Momo and that's my boyfriend Kenji Matsutaki. We're celebrating our third anniversary, we met in this resort, in this very balcony four years ago and I agreed to be his girlfriend here three years ago…I, uh…went to the bathroom then when I came back…Matsu's…Matsu's…gone…" Her voice broke again, but willed herself not to cry.

"Did you know where the cigar came?"

"Uh…no…He smokes, I know…and he loves to smoke the finest cigars in town but when we arrived here, I know that he didn't bring his cigar case."

"So, someone must give him one while you're away or he snuck one in his pocket…" Momo just shrugged her shoulders before.

"I don't think he snuck one in…" Hattori uttered, he was rubbing his fingers together. "His pockets are clean as it gets."

"Ran, can you ask the waiters who have been serving this table to gather here?" Shinichi asked, Ran just nodded in reply.

It was quiet for a while; the other three young detectives were looking around for more clues while Detective Inspector Yamamoto was questioning Momo again. Ran appeared with two waiters in her tow.

"Shinichi, these two are the only people who serve this table tonight."

"Thanks, Ran…" Saguru then looked at the waiters, who seemed nervous.

"What's your name and what did you serve the couple in here?"

The waiter with brown hair and was an inch taller than Saguru was the first one to reply. "I…I'm Usui Hanataro and I was the one serve them their dinner…"

Saguru then looked at the other one, who can't seem to meet his eyes. "I'm Asami Haru I…uh…serve the wine."

"Wine? What time did you serve it to them?" Hattori then asked.

"Uh…I don't know what time exactly but…uh…maybe 10 to 15 minutes ago…"

"Because the ice in here isn't melted at all, if you serve the wine 15 minutes ago, surely the ice would have melted." Shinichi looked at the waiter waiting for his reply.

"Did you or did you not gave Matsutaki a cigar?" The waiter was rubbing his hands together, and this made Shinichi looked at his hands.

"_Burns?"_ He thought, when she noticed reddish spots on his hands.

"NO! No, I did not… I didn't even know him." The victim was now being carried out of the hotel restaurant with his girlfriend, Momo in tow, crying and shouting out his name. Shinichi looked at Ran, who just nodded in return. Ran and the other girls with the exception of Aoko followed Momo and the paramedics out.

"We need to find more evidence, this case is clouded as it gets." Shinichi uttered, scrutinizing the chair the victim was sitting on. Hattori and Saguru was looking at the table and other utensils used by the couple.

oooooo

Outside the hotel where the body was being carried away, Shiho and Kaito came in just right before they put the body inside the ambulance; Shiho looked at Momo who was being held by Ran and Sonoko. She was struggling so hard, that she failed to notice her clutch opened and a silver rectangular case fell out. Shiho just raised her eyebrow, before looking at Momo's attire.

"Kaito, wait…" She said, the said boy looked at her.

"Hey…excuse me…" Shiho said at the paramedics.

"Ah? Miyano-san? Is there any problem?" The forensics doctor asked, Shiho just looked at him before replying.

"Saguru wants me to look at something." Shiho then, touched the victims' pockets and took a small velvet box, she smirked in return at her found, especially when she noticed the logo on the silver box.

"You can take him now…" She said, she waited until Momo tried to follow the ambulance before bending over to pick the rectangular box that fell out of her purse, she smirked even wider.

Kaito saw all this and just grinned in return. _"Ah…poor Saguru…beaten once again by Shiho-kun."_ He followed Shiho inside, wanting to see the look on the other three young detectives once they know that they have been beaten by a girl solving this case.

Oooooo

"AH! Shiho-chan! Kaito! What took you so long?" Aoko exclaimed, the three young detectives and Inspector Yamamoto looked at them.

"So, did you find anything?" Saguru asked, Kaito only smiled while Shiho just shrug her shoulders.

"Well, there are definitely people in there, looking at the victim to time the fireworks." Shiho said.

"Yeah and the idiot forgot to take this binoculars with him." Kaito replied, handing it to Inspector Yamamoto before giving it again to one of his subordinates to bag it for evidence.

"The killer must have an accomplish; one to time the fireworks while the other needs to give the cigar to him." Hattori said, Shinichi and Saguru just nodded in response.

"They were celebrating their anniversary or something, am I right?" Shiho asked who was, again, looking at the shore. She was leaning on the railing, calm as ever. Not even caring that the place was a crime scene.

"Uh…yes, but how did you know that? You were gone when Momo-san said they were in their anniversary." Hattori replied. Shiho turned and looked at him with a incredulity.

"For a detective, you lack observation skills."

"What did you say?" Shiho just rolled her eyes, knowing that she hit a nerve.

"You don't need her to tell you that they were celebrating something…Just looked at their clothes, far too formal than what people normally in this restaurant. Not to mention, she's wearing a designer dress. Hardly, a dress to wear in a resort hotel's restaurant."

Aoko leaned a little to Kaito. "Give it to Shiho-chan to notice their fashion statement."

Kaito just grinned. "Oh, just you wait…"

Shiho looked at the balcony entrance door, she threw something at Saguru and Shinichi.

"Catch…" She said, the two looked at her.

"What are these?" Shinichi asked her, while Saguru just laughed out loud.

"Ah…Shiho…you won this time." The others looked at him.

"What do you mean, Hakuba-kun?" Detective Inspector Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, why not, Shiho do the explaining…" Saguru just grinned, shaking his head. "You're really something."

Shinichi looked at him then Shiho. _"Did she solve the case before us? Before me?"_ That's when he noticed she was looking at him.

"Nah…I'll let Kudo Shinichi solve the case…you noticed something different from the waiters, am I right?" She smirked when she saw the shocked and amazed look on his face.

She pushed herself out from the railings before walking towards Shinichi, before whispering something in his ears. "If our parents succeeded in hooking us up, and were to celebrate our anniversary, wouldn't you give me a gift and I to you?"

He looked at her with confusion before realization dawned to him. He looked at the silver rectangular box he was holding and the small velvet box Saguru was looking. He then opens the rectangular box to see that it was a cigar holder, but the cigar is missing. He then closed the lid and looked at the façade of the box.

_MMxKM_

"_Matsumoto Momo and Kenjo Matsutaki…and I bet the velvet box Hakuba was holding contains a ring…if that's true, this cigar holder is Matsumoto-san's gift for Kenj-san…"_ He looked at Shiho with amazement.

"_She really did save this case before us…before me…"_

Shinichi smirked before handing the case Hattoi and Saguru before giving it to Inspector Yamamoto. "I take that Saguru and Hattori solve the case too?" He looked at the other young detectives, who just grinned at him response.

"As much as I hate to say this, the floor is all yours, Kudo."

Everyone in the balcony looked at Shinichi except for Shiho who went back inside the restaurant.

"Well, it is true that they were having dinner here and celebrating their anniversary…but, Momo-san and Asami-san failed to tell us something." With this the two people in question looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Momo said, her voice is steady compared earlier but Shinichi, Hattori and Saguru can see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Say, if it's your anniversary…what's your gift to him? Isn't it that the customary? Couples giving gifts to each other on their anniversary?" Hattori asked.

Momo bowed and refused to look anyone in the eye before replying. "No—nothing…I didn't get him anything."

"Aw, then poor Kenji-san…after all he was planning to give you this…he's planning to propose I guess?" Hakuba raised the velvet box for everyone can see. Momo snapped her head towards the small box, before letting fresh tears fall out of her eyes again.

"Matsu!" She cried even harder.

"Are you sure, Matsumuto-san that you don't have any gift to him?" Shinichi asked.

Without even looking, she nodded her head

"Then, what is this?" Momo raised her head and eyes widened when the familiar box was in Shinichi's hand.

"How—how.."

"It doesn't matter how we get it, but you again, failed to tell us the whole truth. Before you went to the comfort room, you gave him your gift, knowing that he will not waste his time to try this cigar, but what he didn't know was you customize this cigar, instead of leaves that usually are the fillers of these kinds to tobacco, you change it to gun powder."

"What—No! I don't know even know how to do that!"

"Doubt it, I just checked in with the company who does those cigars and surely they have Matsumoto Momo working for their factory, so basically you know how to replace the binder and wrapper, since you can easily snuck out one from the company." Shiho said, returning from the restaurant.

"But…how…how…did you know I was working there?"

"Oh, that's simple…Shiho's grandfather is the president of the tobacco company, so she recognizes the logo on the cigar holder, but seriously, nothing much…she's just the heiress of that certain tobacco company." Saguru said, off-handedly. Ran and the others with the exception of Kaito and Aoko, stared at her.

"And, you, Asami-san, was the one who ignited the fireworks in time when Kenji-san lighted his cigars…" Shinichi said, looking at the now crying waiter.

"She—she—paid me! She said, that she wants a spectacular display! In time when he lighted his cigar! I swear I didn't know that she wants him dead!" The waiter confessed, crying in despair.

"That's not true!"

"No, please believe me! I still have the money on my bag! I swear!"

Shinichi then looked Momo. "Anything you want to say?"

Momo stopped crying and was quiet for a while before confessing. "He was cheating on me, I caught him countless of times in bed with another woman, then I broke up with him…but six months ago, he came to me and was asking for forgiveness and wants me to take him back and…I believe him. We…were happy, but, last week before we got here…I saw him again in bed…but what's worse…he's…he's in bed with my sister…She's only 19! He deserves what he got! Toying with me! Toying with my sister!"

Everyone was silent before Shinichi broke the silence, "Yeah…but it is wrong to toy around someone's life."

The police took Momo and the waiter away and the other police cleaned around the crime scene. The two sets of teenagers were left standing outside the balcony, their dinners forgotten.

Shinichi looked at Shiho who was texting on her phone, when Saguru approached him.

"Not bad, Kudo…"

He looked at Saguru before looking at Shiho again. "I couldn't have solve it without her help." This time Saguru looked at Shiho again, before smiling.

"Well, yeah…she's always there to help me solve most of my cases."

"Most?"

"Yeah, some of it, she finds it boring or she's tired helping me." Saguru chuckled before clapping his hands.

"Well, who still wants to eat dinner?" He said, everyone looked at him.

"How can you after seeing that?" Sonoko asked.

"Well, I'm used to it, and I'm really hungry. I haven't finished my meal." He grinned at her.

"I'm in!" Kaito replied before dragging Aoko inside the restaurant. Kazuha the drag Ran and Sonoko too inside. Saguru looked at Hattori who just shook his head before laughing.

"Fine, fine…didn't get to eat dessert anyway." They went inside leaving Shiho and Shinichi outside.

"Aren't you coming in?" Shinichi asked Shiho. He looked at her calm face again, her hair swaying with the summer breeze.

"Later…I don't really want to hear Aoko and Kaito fighting over what to eat again."

"Ah…" Silence then followed them, he mimicked Shiho's position who was leaning on the railings again.

"Thanks, by the way…" Shiho looked at him for a brief second, before looking back the night ocean.

"Who are you, really? I didn't hear you scream or looked scared when you saw the victim unlike Ran and the others, and you…managed to solve the case first before us three detectives..." He then asked.

Shiho just smirked before leaning in and whispering something again on his ear. "I'm Miyano Shiho…your future girlfriend." Shinichi froze in his place and Shiho just smirked before going inside.

"Wha—What?" He mumbled but Shiho heard it nonetheless. Shiho looked back at his shocked red face.

"Just Kidding."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know…I know…I didn't do any justice on our three detectives. I kind of forgot what I was really hoping for this chapter, don't watch Merlin while writing any fanfic, it distracts you. Anyway, please be kind and review?


	5. Chapter 5 - Death by Chocolate

**Author's Note:** Sorry, got delayed. It was my first week in work…Anyway, chapter 5 is here…I HAVE A POLL QUESTION BY THE WAY, PLEASE SEE TO READ AND ANSWER IT, PLEASE?

Thank you for all the reviews I got so far!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

**Summer Wave**

**Chapter 5 – Death by Chocolate**

The morning after the investigations last night, the two set of teenagers became close. The moment Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho arrived at their table, they feel like they were entering a different universe. Saguru, Heiji and Kaito were racing who will eat the two slice caked the girls got them, while the girls were busy chatting about…something.

After the messy and loud dinner, they decided to walk around the beach, knowing each other, even singing out-of-tune songs under the starry sky, until its midnight. So, to say at the least, Miyano Shiho didn't get her beauty sleep of eight hours when Aoko woke her up.

"Shiho-chan~" Aoko singed, pulling the curtains open and letting the morning sun bask the room.

She was met by a groan then silence. Aoko abruptly turned to her friend on the bed.

"Shi-chan, wake up! It's six already…" She shook her before Shiho slapped her hand away.

"Go away~ I'm sleepy…" She slurred before turning her back away from Aoko.

Aoko frowned a little, "Shiho-chan! Wake up!" Her voice was more determined now, hands on her hips.

"Shi-ho-chan! Wake up!"

"…"

"Shiho-chan!"

"…"

Aoko growled before leaning and yelling on her left ear. "MIYANO SHIHO! WAKE UP!"

The said girl nearly jumped out of her bed, then looked around her room before her eyes landed on the now grinning Aoko. Her eyes narrowed into slits before throwing a people at her friend's way.

"Why the hell would you wake me up at this ungodly hour, Nakamori?" Her voice dropped cold, and if only Aoko wasn't used to this, she would be running for her life already.

"Ungodly? It's six in the morning, Shi-chan… you're already awake at this hour when there's school." She reasoned out, quite innocently for Shiho's liking, Aoko is now staring at her with those eyes of her whick Kaito can never refused.

"FYI Aoko, it's summer…so, pray tell what do you want before I hauled your pretty face out of my room?"

"Tut tut, Shiho-chan…Welcome the day with a smile not with some threats…anyway, Ran and the others wants to go for an early swim before going to the mall…You're the only girl who didn't reply to her SMS last night, so here am I, being the good friend that I am, fetching you." If it's possible she grinned even more widely.

Shiho sighed before replying, "Did it occur to you that I don't want to come with you and your new found friends?"

"Aw, don't be mean…"

"I'm not, I just don't want to come, okay? Now, go bother Kaito or something, I'm getting back to sleep." She was about to pull the covers to her head when Aoko replied.

"Kudo-kun's coming…" She was met by silence for about 10 seconds before she got a reply.

"So?"

"So, you can spend the day with your b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d." Shiho glared at her.

"He's not my boyfriend, Aoko."

"But, your parents want him to be your _other half_…" Aoko can tell that Shiho's near her limit and if she don't hurry up, there would be another dead body in this hotel…and that's her body "Just because my parents want him, doesn't mean a like him too!" She snapped at Aoko and she never dared to reply. Aoko looked down and uttered a soft _sorry _at her. Shiho sighed before standing up and brushing past Aoko; who just followed her with her eyes then smiled when she saw Shiho's on her way to change clothes.

"Fine, I'll be there in a jiffy."

"We'll wait for you at the lobby!" _"Aw, I can't wait to see the day when Shiho-chan will fall in love…"_ She left the room with a big smile on her face, getting the wrong thought that Shiho's coming because of her mention that Kudo Shinichi's tagging along with them.

0000000

"Tell me, why m I here again?" Shinichi groaned, as he dropped himself to the couch beside Saguru, who was sipping his morning coffee.

"Because, the moment you heard the Miyano Shiho's coming, you quickly took a shower and change clothes." Hattori grinned at Shinichi's flustered face.

"Shut up, it's not because of her." He replied.

"Dude, just admit it, you like her. Your parents like her." Hattori grinned even more when Shinichi glared at him.

"Just because my parents want her, doesn't mean a like her too."

"Funny, she said the exact same thing." Their heads turned to see Aoko coming their way.

"Aoko-chan! Is she coming?" Ran asked, looking at her with those hopeful eyes.

Aoko giggled before replying, "Yes, she is..."

Kaito spit his orange juice, "How did you do that? She's a morning monster!"

"Don't make her hear that Kaito if you value your life." Saguru said, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Uh…Nakamori-san? What do you mean, _she said the exact same thing_?" Shinichi asked, with this 7 heads looked at her way.

Aoko just grinned widely before sitting down beside Kaito. She smoothed out her skater skirt before looking at them with a wide smile. "Exactly like how you heard it. Kaito said it already, she's not a morning person, especially if someone disturbs her sleep was before the eight hour REM cycle she needed was cut short. So, I have to convinced her, the moment I mentioned Kudo-kun's name, she was out of her bed before I can even blink, saying that she's coming."

"Shinichi's got a girlfriend!" Hattori teased even more which earned him a rather painful smack on the head from Kazuha.

"What the hell was that for, Kazuha!?" She just frowned at her before nudging her head towards Ran who was sitting in front of Shinichi. Hattori bite his tongue when he saw the downcast look on Mouri Ran.

He forgot the the said girl has been crushing on their friends ever since middle high school. Saguru noticed the expression on the girl too.

"_So, she likes him, huh?"_ He smiled to himself before standing up.

"Where are you going, Hakuba?" Kaito asked.

"Well, _my_ princess is taking her time dressing up, I'll just check on her." He emphasized the word "my" while looking at Shinichi.

"Who's your princess, Saguru?" A voice from his back asked, he turned with a wide smile on his face.

"Of course, it's you, m'lady…" He said before kissing her temple, Shiho just glared at him before making him carry her bag.

"Let's go, before the sun became cancerous." She said before walking out of the hotel.

Kudo Shinichi just stared at her before shaking his head.

"Checking her out now, are we?" Hattori teased again.

"Shut it, Hattori…besides, looks like she's taken already." Before walking off, following his friends out of the hotel.

"_Since when did you become so concerned with girls, Kudo?_ Hattori thought before shrugging his shoulders off.

00000000000

"Yuusaku! Wake up! Go, get ready!" Kudo Yukiko yelled at the top of her lungs from the kitchen. Her husband snapped one of his eyes open to look at the bedside table and groaned.

**6:15**

"_Why did I have to agree to meet with them in the first place?"_

"Yuusaku! Come on, wake up! We'll meet Atsushi and Elena at Mon Cherie!" Yuusanky begrudgingly trudge his way downstairs to greet his wife.

"Morning, look, we'll meet there at 3pm, why do we have to wake up so early?" He asked as he took a bite from the already prepared toasted bread.

"Because my dear husband, we have to prepare a lot of things and didn't you hear me? I said, we'll meet them at Mon Cherie, the newly opened French restaurant in Yokohama, apparently, it's one of Akemi-chan's project she just opened that restaurant…and, its halfway to Shimoda…" She then went back to cooking some bacon and sunny-side up eggs for breakfast.

"_Shinichi, better prepare yourself…"_ He thought, somewhat in the middle of wanting to see his son's face when he realize they're in the same beach hotel as they are and letting its fate works its magic to let the two teenagers meet under the right circumstance.

Little did he know, fate is already starting.

00000000

The moment they arrived at the pool, Aoko quickly hid behind Kaito in fear for her life. Shiho slowly turned around to face her before giving her deadliest glare. They first went to the beach, but it seems like everyone decided to do some morning swim and it was packed already, then Sonoko and Kazuha dragged them to the pool area just to see three couples were making out in the pool so they decided to run away from it. It was the third and last pool, but it looks like the only quiet and secluded area in the resort is inside the hotel.

"Sorry! I didn't know everyone would want to swim this early…Sorry, Shi-chan!" She squeaked before hiding completely behind Kaito.

"Yeah, it's not like we know what everyone was thinking; you don't have to be angry at Aoko." Sonoko quipped, pulling Aoko to her side, before looking defiantly at Shiho.

"Whoever said I'm angry at her?" Shiho raised her eyebrow at her.

"Well, your face says it all." Sonoko replied, Kazuha and Ran is pulling Sonoko's arm to stop her.

"I guess, you're not that good at reading people then, you already assumed I'm angry whereas I'm just a little bit irritated. I'm sure, you know there is a difference between irritation and anger."

"Stop it, Sonoko…Sorry, Miyano-san…" Ran said, managing to drag Sonoko out of the way.

Shiho just scoffed before walking out of the group. It was quiet for a while before Kazuha decided to break the silence.

"Aoko-chan, are you okay?"

"Of course…"

"I'm sure, Miyano-san didn't mean…" Kazuha offered, smiling softly at her.

"Aoko knows that, don't worry…" Saguru said, "Shiho is not really a morning person…"

"It's my fault, anyway…I disturb and forced her out of the bed for nothing." Aoko whispered. Kaito grinned before slapping her back.

"Jeez, cheer up! Call her again by 9am, malls opens at the time right? Shiho can never refuse a good shopping." Kaito grinned at her.

000000000

No one noticed Kudo Shinichi followled Miyano Shiho when she walk out of them. She kept on walking and walking till they reached a small ice cream shop. Shiho went to the counter before looking back at him. He looked shocked at this.

"Don't look so shock, I know you followed me, you're not exactly stealth, you know." Shinichi approached her before looking at the menu.

"Anything you like?" He asked, still looking at the menu. Shiho then turned her attention at it for a while, she was too concentrated choosing when Shinichi's voice broke her thoughts.

"Uh…what's…death by chocolate?" He asked the cashier who just smiled at him.

"Why don't you try it, Sir?" Shinichi looked contemplative so Shiho decided to answer for him.

"Two Death by Chocolate…" She said, before walking towards the booth by the window.

Shinichi looked at her before paying the weird flavored ice cream. He sat down opposite from her before speaking up. "Are you sure you don't want a normal ice cream?"

Shiho just looked at him then returning her gaze out the window. "It's still ice-cream…"

Not a moment later, their orders arrived. For a grave sounded name for an ice-cream, it looks quite delicious and normal. It's a chocolate ice cream with chocolate flakes and fudge pieces, designed by chocolate swirls.

The moment Shiho saw this, she smirked. "That's why it's called Death by Chocolate…"

"I'll definitely die from this…chocolate-tiness…" He muttered before digging in. They ate silence for a while, Shinichi was so concentrated looking at his ice cream with distaste that she didn't notice softly smiling at his face. She just looked at him for a while.

"Kudo-kun, you might want to wipe the chocolate dripping on the side of your mouth." She said, composing herself.

"Huh…Oh, Thanks…" He said, as he did what he was told.

"So, why did you follow me out here?"

"Oh…I just, want to know if you're alright…Sonoko can be a pain in the ass at times."

"That's nothing…I don't care." She replied, then it was silent again.

"Uh…so, where do you live?" He asked lamely. She looked at him before smirking.

"Ara…Kudo-kun, you really want to hook up with me?" He glared at her smirking face before managing to reply at her.

"Is it wrong to get to know you? Our friends look chummy all together now."

"I didn't say it's wrong, now did I?" She smirked even wider.

"Geez, if you don't want to answer, then don't." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I live in Tokyo…"

"Tokyo? Then, how come the Detective from last night seems like to know you and Hakuba?"

"We live here when we were in middle school, and some summers we spend it here…and murders seems to follow that idiot everywhere…and as far as I can see, it follows you too, Kudo-kun."

"That's harsh, I don't want people dying, you know."

"Again, did I ever said that you want it? I'm merely saying…you are a death magnet." She smirked when he frowned at her, he was about to reply when her phone rang. She fished out her phone to see there is a message from her sister.

_Sis, heads up…mom and dad is coming there along with Kudo Shinichi's parents…Goodluck! Looks like by the end of your vacation, you'll have yourself a boyfriend. :p_

Her eyes widened at her sisters messaged, she then looked at the guy in front of her.

"Miyano-san…are you okay?" He asked, attentively.

When she replied, Kudo Shinichi can feel the dread coming and his blood draining, "Our parents are coming here."

* * *

**A/N: **See you next week, guys! Please Rate and Review! Ooh,what is this? Does Hakuba likes Shiho more than a friend? What chaos their parents will bring? Keep on reading to find out!


	6. Chapter 6 - Enigma

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update guys! Was kind of busy with work and all, but I've been reposting my previous stories so I hoped that sufficed for the lateness of this fic. Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for the OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC.

* * *

**Summer Wave**

**Chapter 6 - Enigma**

"What do you mean they are coming here?!" Shinichi's voice went octave at the news he received. Shiho was nearly by the door when she noticed a certain detective was not following her. She raised her eyebrow at him, and Shinichi quickly followed her outside.

"What do you mean our parents are coming here?" Shinichi asked in his normal voice this time, trying to keep up at Shiho's fast pace. Shinichi noticed she's going out of the resort and was now, hailing for a taxi.

"Uh, where are we going?" Shiho looked at him before rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm going shopping…I don't know where you are going." A yellow cab stopped in front of them and Shinichi opened the door for her. Shiho without even saying thanks went inside quickly followed with a still confused Shinichi.

"You're coming with me, then?" She was not looking at him but she can bet all her money in the bank that he looks like a lost puppy.

"Well, I have too, you haven't answered my question." With this, Shiho sighed and turned to look at him with a scowl on her face.

"For a self-proclaimed detective you are pretty dense, aren't you?" Shinichi scowled at this, he was about to retort when Shiho put her hands up, signaling him to stop.

"Our parents are coming here because they want to make sure we are 'hooked up' properly… I ruined their plans for coming to this vacation instead of going all gaga for debutante party."

"Why are they so adamant to pair us?" Shinichi still looked lost. Shiho inwardly smile at his face. His eyes still look the azure clueless pool since she told him their parents are coming, his face were tilted slightly to the side and his eyebrows are in frown, contemplating all information she threw at him.

"_He's quite handsome and you might think he's a playboy but seeing him right now, looks like Sherlock Holmes is clueless when it comes to girls."_

"Let's just say, we are both seventeen single people, opposite sex and quite the looker. So, just imagine your parents and my parent's wheels inside their brain, running… Thinking, hm…what to do with these two? Oh, I know! Pair them up!" Shinichi laughed at Shiho's poor acting of how their parents should act.

"You're cute…" He said, breathlessly, still laughing. Shiho raised her eyebrow at him, but you can see the specks of red across her face.

"I'm what?"

"I said, you're cu—" His eyes went wide, and went all out red when he realized what he just said. The driver looked at them thru the rear-view mirror, and smiled.

"He said you're cute, young lady…" He laughed when the both of them glared at him.

0000000

"Hun, are you sure this is alright? Shiho will kill us you know." Miyano Atsushi said to his wife, who was currently gushing over how Shinichi will be perfect for their daughter.

"Oh, come of it! We're doing our daughter a favor, she's already eighteen and on her last year in high school but she didn't even had a boyfriend, let alone crush! Well…not that we know of." Miyano Elena said to her husband.

"I get it, but both of them are in that resort and if fate is real and they really belong to each other, they will each other in their own little way." He reasoned out though he knows it's already a lost cause.

"Because, from what Yukiko told me, her son is, as you put it in her words, 'women retarded', a lot of girls have been throwing themselves at him and he paid them no attention. And, you know our daughter, she may have the face that can rival Aphrodite, thanks to me, but I bet she hasn't even received any first base yet!"

Her husband frowned at this, "You do know that's our daughter you are talking about?"

Elena just glared at him, "Of course, but look at Akemi, she found her true love when she was seventeen and now, they are engaged! I just want our Shiho to experience love before college, you know how she is when it comes to academics…I'm afraid she'll marry her books! Her beauty will go to waste!"

Atsushi just sighed, hoping for the best that their daughter will not murder them.

000000000

The moment they arrived at the mall, Shiho abruptly stop and turned 360 degrees to look at him.

"How much money do you have on you, right now?" Shinichi frowned.

"What? Uh…20,000yen?"

"Got your ATM card?"

"Uh…yes…"

"Got your credit card?"

"Yes…why are you asking, by the way?" Shiho already went inside before looking back him over her shoulders, smirking.

"You are paying for my stuff, Kudo-kun." Shinichi's eyes went wide before running after her.

"WHAT?! I'm paying, what?!" Shiho just smirked at him that made his blood run cold, he gulped in nervousness when he saw the first boutique she's about to enter.

In pink letters, the words VICTORIA SECRET are taunting him.

"_I'll die the moment I enter that shop…"_ He thought, nonetheless followed her inside and praying to all the gods his parents will not kill him the moment they see his credit card bills. He quickly looked for Shiho, his head bowed, obviously embarrassed, and women in there was not helping with all their giggles.

He spotted the red head beauty and doubled his step to get to her. He abruptly stopped upon seeing her looking at the black and pink lingerie's in front of him.

"_Oh, I'm going to have fun with this."_ Shiho thought before rising to sets of lingerie's in his line sight, one with frills and the other one was quite see-through.

"What looks good better on me?" She asked impassively at him. She saw how uncomfortable he is, he can't even look at her in the eye.

"I think, this see-through one is nice, don't you think?" She lowered her voice a little and leaned on him a little, "Don't you think, Kudo-kun?"

She nearly laughed out loud, when he gave a smell yelp and run outside the store. She just smirked at him before putting the lingerie back on the rack and went to go find a set much more comfortable and a little conservative than that.

0000000

Half an hour later, Shiho saw Shinichi on the nearby fountain, still red on the face. She slowly walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"I thought I'm going to pay for your stuff?" He asked when he saw the two bags at her hands.

"You run out of the store, you can pay for the next one."

"Oh…okay…sure…"

"You look surprisingly okay for paying a stranger's shopping spree…" She commented before standing up again. Shinichi just looked at her before asking himself.

"_Yeah…how did that happen? I don't even buy my parents stuff unless it's necessary."_

"Actually, I don't know why too…The moment you said, I'll pay for it, I think my brain is already wired to say yes at you." He mumbled, nonetheless Shiho heard it.

"Wired to say yes to me, huh?" Shinichi just stayed quiet, apparently embarrassed. They walked around the mall for a little while, going on store to store, leaving it with always a purchase in Shiho's hand. On their eighth store, Shinichi dragged his feet to the center of the boutique where he saw a sofa.

Shiho smiled at little at this before sitting down beside him.

"Tired, already?" She smirked when he glared at her.

"What do you think? Boys are not meant for shopping, you know. What made you want to go shopping, anyway?"

"I'm training you." Shinichi slowly looked at her way, before echoing her.

"Training me?" Shiho just nod at him.

"Okay…for?"

"What is like to fall in love with me...

"Ah…fall in love with you…okay, cool…wait, what?!" Shiho softly laughed at him this made Shinichi calm down a little.

"_She should laugh more often…_"

"Seriously, your boyfriend?" Shiho just shrugged her shoulders at him, going to a nearby rack and browse through it.

"I just figured, the only way to get our parents off of our back the moment they arrived here is to show them that we don't need their 'push' so we can find true love." She said the last word with apparent disgust.

"You make it sound like you don't want to be in love…"

"And, now you are starting to sound like a girl." She smirked at his blushing face.

"Shut up." He mumbled. Shiho stopped browsing before looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Look, Kudo…do you really want your parents telling you who to like or whatnot?"

"Of course not, who would want that?"

"Then, just go along with the plan, let's show them that we found each other even without their help, then once they realize that, they can leave and we can go separate ways enjying the last days of summer".

"But…but, what if…just, what if, I…I don't want to go separate ways?" He asked, this time looking at her in the eyes too. What she replied to him made his mind go berserk.

She softly smiled at him, "Then, we don't have too…"

He just nods at her before giving her a boyish grin, "Then, come on! You still need to train me".

"_She's an enigma, one moment she'll be playing at you, throwing sarcastic comments and then one second later, she's this sweet little angel, you can't wait to spend your time with."_

* * *

**A/N:** Did I get my feelings across? It'll be fun developing their feelings for each other! Let's start with a small crush! Oh, I'm gonna love this! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7 - Fake Response

**Author's Note: **So, I just downloaded all of Detective Conan Episodes and Movies and I'll be gone for days to watch it. So, I must update now.

Please read and review all of my reposted one shot stories! Hontonii Arigatou, minna-san!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

**Summer Wave**

**Chapter 7 – Fake Response**

Night has fallen yet Shinichi and Shiho are still hanging out by the mall. You can see how shopping took a toll on both of them. Shiho, who was named by Kaito as shopaholic has give up on choosing clothes but decided just to sat down on the store's couch and let the attendants give her clothes to choose from. Shinichi, on the other hand, long gave up carrying all Shiho's purchase and slouched down on the settee.

"You know…we have to go back to the hotel at some point…" Shinichi uttered from his corner.

Shiho just sighed, giving Shinichi's credit card to the attendant before replying. " I know that..."

Shinichi left the comfort of the settee and drag Shiho out of the store, hailing a taxi and wishing to all the gods that they can slip past through the lobby because most likely their parents are already waiting there.

00000000

"They've been out since noon?" Elena asked the Saguru for the 10th time since they arrive half an hour before.

"No, they've been out since before noon…We plan to go shopping but then again it got a little awkward so, I guess Shiho drag Kudo out." Saguru sighed. _"If I have to answer the same question for the 11__th__ time, I'm gonna rip my hair out."_

"Honey, leave the boy…You've been asking the same question ever since we arrived." Atsushi throw a small smile to Saguru who just nod.

"But it's already 8pm! Where are they?" Yukiko whined. No one even dared to reply, the kids long tuned out their friends' parents as they forced them to wait for their return.

"_To see the love blossoming between the two…Yeah right…"_ They thought.

"Put your back into it!" They snapped out of their boredom when they heard the all familiar cold snappy voice of Miyano Shiho.

"Put my—Maybe, you can carry half of _your_ belongings then maybe I can put my back into it!" They eyes widened to see Shiho and Shinichi entering the lobby. Hattori, Kaito and Saguru rushed to help Shinichi.

"Jeez, Shi-chan…how many bags are these?" Kaito's eyes wide, looked at Shinichi who just uttered a small, 'don't ask…'

"Ah! Shin-chan!" Yukiko rushed to her son and engulf him into a bear hug. "I missed you so much!"

Elena was about to the same to her daughter, when Shiho glared at her parents. "Don't even try…"

"Aw, Shi-chan, that's not cute…" But that just earned more glare from her.

Out of all the commotion, Sonoko leaned a little at Ran, "Shin-chan and Shi-chan? Are you hearing this? Their pet names are almost the same…" She giggled but seeing her friends response, or lack of thereof, she looked at her just to see a forlorn expression at her face.

"Ran, is there any problem?" Ran swiftly turns her head at Sonoko.

"Ah! Iie, I'm fine!" She managed to smile at her, which Sonoko reluctantly believe.

"Okay, if you say so…" However, Kazuha and Aoko just looked at each other already knowing what's going on with Ran.

"So…how was your date?" Yukiko and Elena cannot hide their excitement, oblivious to the fact that their kids' patience is thinning by the minute. Shiho looked at Shinichi before forcing out a smile.

" _I hope your plan to fool our parents work, Miyano…"_ He thought.

"Oh, it was fine…Shinichi has been great, he actually paid for all these stuffs, we went to Italiannis for lunch, then we went out for a small walk before we go back here…" Shiho offered a small smile.

"Really?" Her mother asked her, skeptically. Shiho only nod, not thrusting her voice for it might snap at her mother. Shinichi then put an arm around her shoulders before replying.

"You have a wonderful daughter, Miyano-san…" He wolfishly grins at her, that made both of their mother smile in triumph.

" I knew it! You two are a match made in heaven!" Yukiko swooned, she then took Elena's hands and hugged it.

"Soon we will become –in laws! Now, let's go we must prepare for their wedding!"

"Oh, my baby angel is growing up." Elena said before being dragged by Yukiko. Their husbands who were quiet the whole ordeal, just sighed before following their wives.

"Now, get your hands off of me, Kudo…" The once sweet voice of Shiho went back to its original drawl. Shinichi quickly withdraw his arms and wipe it with the side of his shirt.

"Wha-? It was all an act!? You two are not in love?!" Aoko exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at them. Shiho just rolled her eyes at her.

"Duh? We met, like what? Yesterday? And, don't be ridiculous who will fell in love with a death magnet?" Shiho scoffed.

"Well, who will fell in love with an evil-shopaholic witch!?" Shinichi exclaimed, long was gone the shy and apprehensive Shinichi this morning but the real butt-headed and tired Kudo is back. Shiho just glared at him, before walking out.

"Saguru, Kaito...carry my bags to my room." The two saluted before getting all things that were scattered in the sitting area in the lobby.

"Well, guys…we bid you, adieu! I must check out Shiho's purchase! See you tomorrow!" Aoko grinned before running after Shiho. Shinichi then fell back to the couch before letting out a big sigh.

"Woo! Finally! That girl can shop!" Hattori just laughed at his friend's tired face.

"Well, atleast you get to date the Miyano Shiho…." He grinned at his friend's confused face.

"_The_ Miyano Shiho?"

"Uh-huh, it looks like Miyano-san is the resident Queen of their school and well, also around their area…and, if you two really went out on a date, aside from Hakuba-kun, you'll be the first guy whoever did that."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Lucky dog!"

"Hakuba, huh? Who is he? Her boyfriend?" Shinichi asked, and Hattori can't help but tease him.

"Why? You jealous, Kudo?"

"Baka! I'm just asking…"

"Don't you have a crush on Miyano the moment you laid your eyes at her?" No one noticed Ran flinched from Hattori's question aside from Sonoko.

"Yeah well, try spending the whole day with her and the angel becomes a she-devil." He grumbled.

"But-" Hattori was cut off when Ran suddenly interrupted.

"If you two didn't go out on a date, what was that earlier? You put your arm around her…" Shinichi just smiled at her.

"That's our plan to get our parents off of our back."

00000000

"What?! You mean to say that was all an act!?" Aoko yelled at Shiho's ear who then chucked a cardigan at her face.

"Yes, now, stop yelling at my ear."

"But, it looks so real…"

"That's called acting, Ahoko…" Kaito murmured as he put the boxes and paper bags away. Aoko glared at him, "Shut up, Bakaito."

Saguru then cut in between before World War who-knows-what-number start, "So, let me get this straight…You two will act all lovey-dovey to prove to your parents that you two don't need help, and hopefully they will let you two loose?" Shiho nod before being thrust into a hug.

"I knew it! You still love me!" Saguru grinned as he hugged her, Shiho sighed before getting out of it, only to be pulled back.

"I just hope your plan won't back fire." Saguru whispered at her ear and Shiho can only look at him, questioningly.

000000000

"They think they can fool an actress' eyes?"

"They think they can fool their mothers' eyes?"

Kudo Yukiko and Miyano Elena just grinned maniacally as they plan to attack and push Shiho's plans forward.

"They don't know what's in for them, the moment they decided to fool us." Yukiko said before downing a glass of red.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh! Looks like Shiho's plan will backfire! Will that drive them away? Or let the two become closer? Stay tune! Rate and Review!

You can also follow me on Tumblr, Instagram and Twitter if you want. Links to my accounts are on my profile here in FF :)


End file.
